A Forgotten Flame & A Twin Surprise
by PureDiamond
Summary: Tsuna's relatives come and visit him. During their stay, hell breaks more lose than it should be. What could possible the twins be hiding and what's their connection with the Vongola's history? You have to RnR to find out. Pairings to be annouced soon.
1. Chapter 1: Telepathy

**~0~0~0~A Forgotten Flame & A Twin Surprise~0~0~0~ **

A/N: This is my first KHR fic so please bear with me if the charas sometimes go OOC in a and thank you, Tsuki no Akebono for being the beta of this fic. I don't own KHR and also enjoy!

**Chapter 1:****Telepathy**

'Today is just like all; days, hyper and crazy.' Tsuna thought as he and his close friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, ate their lunch on Namimori's rooftop. Reborn wasn't at home when he woke up but instead an alarm clock put up next to his right ear awoke him.

Tsuna sighed which Gokudera noticed making him face his tenth and interrupted fight he had with Yamamoto. "Tenth, that's the sixteenth time you sighed today. What's wrong?"

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice. I was too caught up in thinking why Reborn left home without telling anyone. Even Bianchi wasn't home. I wonder why?" Tsuna asked apparently to no one

"Maybe they had something to do so top secret that they didn't want to tell you. Or maybe they went back to Italy." Yamamoto guessed

"There's no way they'd go back to Italy without any reason. If they did, they would have told us before they left." Gokudera argued again with Yamamoto

"I agree with Gokudera. There's no way Bianchi and I would go back to Italy without any reason."

The trio looked at the direction of voice and saw Reborn and Bianchi eating their lunch. In an instant, Gokudera turned blue after seeing his sister's not half covered face.

"An.... neki....." Gokudera fainted and fell to the ground.

"Oi Gokudera, you okay?" Yamamoto asked the silver haired boy beside him

"Seeing his elder sister made him so high that it made him faint. Don't worry Hayato, onee-chan's here, so don't you worry. I'll make you feel better. " Bianchi was genuflecting at the right side of Gokudera

'You don't know the real truth at all.' Tsuna thought and looked at the arcobaleno that was now beside him. "Reborn, why did you leave the house without telling anyone?" This earned him a kick square at the face.

"If I did then, you would've known the surprise we've got from the ninth." Reborn landed with no sound on the ground.

"A surprise, huh? If it was just that, then you both could've gotten it later little guy." Yamamoto had been listening to them talk while he was concerned for the silver haired man beside him.

"We can't do that, because the surprise would have to wait for hours for us to pick them up from the airport and that would show we never wanted to welcome them at all." Reborn explained further to them

"What do you mean by them, Reborn?" Tsuna was still asking the arcobaleno for more details which earned him another kick in the face.

"Do you think I'm **that **gullible, No-Good-Tsuna? I wouldn't spoil anything for the fun of it."

"You didn't need to kick me in the face again anyway!" Tsuna whined which annoyed the arcobaleno to the fullest.

"You're right; I shouldn't have kicked you in the face." Tsuna was relieved when he heard this.

"I should have kicked you on the stomach." Tsuna was shocked at this statement. When he snapped back he was already kicked in the stomach. "Don't let your guard down next time if you don't want to be kicked at all."

"That hurt you know!" Tsuna winced and was crouching from the pain he received.

"Stop you're whining. Listen, here Tsuna after school go home immediately, if you don't then you'll know what'll happen." Reborn threatened the poor teen who had no chance in arguing further with him.

"We have to go now and make sure you study got it?" Tsuna nodded and the arcobaleno left with Bianchi trailing after him but stopped and looked at her dear brother one last time.

"Please tell Hayato when he wakes up that I was so worried about him."

"Sure, we'll tell him that." Yamamoto had his grin on his face, with that Bianchi left chasing after Reborn. "What should we do with Gokudera? We can't leave him like this."

"Let's bring him to the infirmary." Tsuna and Yamamoto both carried Gokudera to the infirmary. When they got there a disdained Shamal was sitting on a chair.

"You do remember that I don't treat men." Shamal was looking at the two who was standing right in front of him.

"We do, but we just want you to let Gokudera to stay here until he wakes up." Tsuna asked more like begged the hitman who just stared at him.

"Okay, he'll only stay here but he won't get any treatment from me." Shamal went back to his work and ignored the two who left. "Hell will really break out soon."

During class...........

Tsuna didn't concentrate at what the teacher was saying. He was still banging his thoughts on what Reborn said to them during lunch. 'What did Reborn mean by surprise? What is the surprise anyway that's so important more than anything else?'

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Tsuna jumped up and was standing which made his classmates laugh. "You weren't listening at all. Can you please tell us what the capital of South Korea is?" Everyone snickered; they knew that Tsuna was too stupid to know the answer.

"Um, it's is capital......" Tsuna didn't know the answer at all. He should have listened properly to Reborn when they studied his social studies. 'What should I do?! I don't even know the answer and why are we studying about Korea anyway?'

"Seoul" A voice came in and said it in his head which wasn't his. He repeated the word whoever said it out loud.

"Seoul?" All his classmates were dumbfounded which earned a confused look on his face.

"You may sit down now." Tsuna did as he was told and went back to ponder on what Reborn was talking about. Yamamoto looked at his friend with amazement and surprise. He never knew Tsuna was **this** smart at all. He'll ask him later about it and went back to focus on his studies.

School ended finally. Tsuna was readying himself from whatever was installed for which was waiting him in house. He was fixing his bag when Yamamoto came up to him.

"Oi Tsuna, you were great at social studies class today. How did you know the answer?" Yamamoto had his grin on his face as he said this which got Tsuna go back to reality.

"Oh that? It just popped into my head suddenly and then I said it. That truth is I never knew the answer at all and then someone just told me." Tsuna sheepishly explained

"Someone told you? Just like telepathy or something right?"

"Um yeah, you can call it like that. Well I have to go now, see you later."

"Yeah see you!" Yamamoto waved at his friend who waved back as he left.

Pure: Finally chap one's done.

Gokudera: Why the heck I have a short part in this chap?!

Pure: Gokudera be patient, I have PLENTY of plans for you in future chaps.

Gokudera: *mumbles* sick author

Pure: I heard that!

Yamamoto: Now, now, let's not fight. Can't we get along and sing around the campfire?

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Yamamoto, we're not camping or even around a campfire

Reborn: Next chapter: The Twins

All: Hope to see you again!


	2. Chapter 2: The Twins

I don't own KHR Akira Amano does. If you want to buy it, buy it from him/ her.

**Chapter 2: The Twins**

Tsuna arrived home twenty- five minutes after leaving school. He had his guard up. He didn't know what waited for him inside. 'Everything's so quiet. What happened while I was in school?' He reached for the knob and grab hold of it. He turned it slowly and opened the door.

"I'm back!" No one replied as he went in. "Mom, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I- pin. Where are you?" He went into the living room to see a note on the dining table.

_Dear Tsuna,_

_Went out to buy shopping, will be back soon._

_Love,_

_Mama, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, and Bianchi_

He read the note out loud. "Then what's the whole point for me living school early?! If I'd known they went out shopping then I could hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto more."

"Then you wouldn't have met us." Two voices said in unison. One was very familiar to Tsuna. He turned to look at whoever spoke and saw twins. The twins had a hairstyle just like Bianchi's; which was black and was up to above their waist and had a heart-shaped burette adorning one side. They were wearing a no sleeved collared dress that had a thin ribbon tied at the back with a ruffled-like dirty white cloth extending the length of it by two point five inches above the knee. The difference between the twins was that one had blue eyes and her dress was light blue while the other had red eyes and a light pink dress.

"H-how did you get in to my house, who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Tsuna was surprised to see them. He didn't know what to do.

"Is that how you treat your relatives, Tsuna- kun?" The girl with red eyes questioned Tsuna, with a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"No good Tsuna, you're really that dumb aren't you?" Tsuna was kicked on the head and fell to the floor making him look up at the twins who were in front of him.

"Reborn do you know them?" Tsuna asked as he faced the arcobaleno as he lay on his stomach on the floor.

"I know them. They're Ai and Crea Yuki, heirs to the Yuki Clan's estate, the heirs to the royal throne and also a distant relative of yours, Tsuna." Reborn told Tsuna who had already stood up

"What did you say? They're my cousins, why didn't anyone tell me?!" Tsuna was surprised alright. 'So this **was** the surprise they were talking about.'

"We never told you because we were so busy with lots of things sorry, Tsuna." The girl with red eyes apologized

"I'm still confused who's Ai and who's Crea?" Tsuna couldn't tell them apart even if they were wearing different colors and had different eye color.

"I'm Ai and she's Crea." Ai who was the one who had blue eyes spoke calmly.

"Ah I see, well it's nice to meet you both. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna gave them a smile

"Tsuna- kun is really nice." Crea commented on how Tsuna is kind hearted as she turned to smile at her sister.

"Mm, Tsuna's also very hospitable unlike his self proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera Hayato." Ai smiled back.

"How do you know Gokudera- kun?" Tsuna stood up so he can speak properly with the twins.

"The ninth told us about you and your guardians, Tsuna/ Tsuna-kun."

"But Reborn told us more about you guys than the ninth." Crea said which made Tsuna turn to look at the said arcobaleno who just sat on the sofa.

"So any news from the ninth that we should know" Reborn looked at Ai

"Well there is one." Ai said as she remembered

"Varia is coming back here." Crea continued

"EH? You don't mean the Varia that almost killed us?!" Tsuna blurted out as the word "Varia" was mentioned which the twins just nodded. "It can't be! Reborn what should I do?!"

"The only thing you should do is prepare for their coming." Reborn just looked at his student who was in disbelief and just focused his gaze at the twins who were happily chatting to each other. _'What is the ninth thinking bringing these two into this mess?'_

"Reborn we'll be dismissing are selves for now." Ai said at Reborn

"I forgot you guys just came from a long trip."

"Yeah it was a long trip but it was also boring." Crea said as she and Ai started walking for the door

"See you later then." Ai's last words when they left the room.

"Tsuna, I want you to look after those two from now on." Reborn said when the twins where out of ear shot.

"Reborn I don't know what you mean." The teen just stared at the arcobaleno.

"Just do what I say, if something ever happens to those two it'll be **your** fault and we can't risk that happening."

In the guestroom Ai and Crea jut listened to the conversation happening in the living room.

"What is Reborn thinking getting Tsuna to baby sit us?" Crea said as she just looked at the laptop that was on the floor.

"I dunno all I know is that we should be careful if we don't want to be caught by that living flamethrower." Ai just kept on looking at her own laptop that was on the desk as she sees someone online in her contacts list of her YM.

_**YM- Yahoo Messenger**_

**Pure: I hope the YM word is cleared to everyone and another chap done.**

**Gokudera: You forgot to tell them to give a review in the last chapter!**

**Pure: So? I'm saying it now. People please review!**

**Gokudera: You even left many questions unanswered!**

**Pure: In due time they'll be answered Goku- chan.**

**Gokudera: Don't call me that you weird author!**

**Reborn: Next chapter: Going around the town**

**All: See you again soon!**


End file.
